Blog użytkownika:Nieznana2003/taniec z super bochaterami
W parku po schwytaniu złoczyńcy. -brawo My lady.-powiedział uśmiechnięty kot, potem przysunął się do mnie usta, już wyciągał je w moją stronę, przez chwile sama się do niego zbliżałam, ale po chwili zrozumiałam że nie mogę. Wysunęłam ręka na jego twarz i powoli zaczełam go odsuwać. -ale, my przecież- spojrzałam na niego nie wzruszona zaciskając wargi.-a jasne, Marinett i Adrien tak ale biedronka i czarny kot już nie.-oklapły mu uszy, poczółam żal. Uśmiechnęłam się i zaczełam do niego podchodzić mówiąc. -wiesz że nie chce żadnych skandali i problemów, zwłaszcza podczas akcji. Podszedłam, spojrzałam na niego patrząc w górę i uśmiechając się starając się tym samym go pocieszyć, odpowiedział mi tym samym ale w jego twarzy wyczułam nute zawodu. Po dosłownie dwóch sekundach zaczeła się zjeżdżać prasa. Staliśmy jak słópy wbite w ziemie oślepieni mieniącym się blaskiem fleszy. -jak udało się wam pokonać egzekutora? -jak zwykle, współpracowaliśmy- powiedział kot bez namysłu. -czy tak samo dobrze zdołacie zatańczyć w nadchodzącym wydarzeniu tanecznym „ Dance Paris” -my ten no.- nie miałam zielonego pojęcia co powiedzieć -damy z siebie oczywiście wszystko- dokończył mój partner, ratując mnie przy tym. -czy wasz układ jest już gotowy? -co. Układ? A oczywiście. Od tygodni. Szlifujemy już tylko ostatnie poprawki. –dodałam niezręcznie. Czarny kot od razu zauważył co sie dzieje i przerywając pytania reporterów szybko zareagował. -przepraszm ale musimy już iść.-zabrał mnie z przed mikrofonów, i za pomocą kici kija rozciągnął nas prosto przed mój dom. Na dachu rozładowało się nasze miraculum a plagg i tiki pojawili się w naszych dłoniach. -dzięki, jeszcze chwila a bym zemdlała. -nie ma sprawy księżniczko, ale czemu niby powiedziałaś że mamy układ jak nawet nie zaczęliśmy ćwiczyć. -oj no, wymsknęło mi się, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Co niby „ nie mamy zupełnie nic, ale wystarczy że się wywale a i tak wszyscy będą bić brawa” He He. - adrien spojrzał na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym nie miałam już sił i usiadłam. Położył mi kojąco dłoń na ramieniu i powiedział nieco zaniepokojony. -zostały trzy dni, musimy zacząć ćwiczyć a ty ciągle to odwlekasz. Spojrzałam na nie go przysmutniała. -tak wiem, musimy zacząć coś robić.ech. Była chwila milczenia po czym dodałam -dobra, jutro o ósmej w Sali gimnastycznej jest sobota więc nikogo nie będzie. Siedzimy tam chodźmy cały dzień i uczymy się tych kroków najlepiej jak umiemy, i tańczymy na poniedziałkowym pokazie tak że szczęka opadnie burmistrzowi i tej nadętej Chloe z tym jej sławnym tancerzem. Adrien uśmiechnął się. Ucałował mnie w czoło i powiedział „ dobranoc, księżniczko” zarumieniłam się. Przemienił się w czarnego kota po czym spadając z balkonu, na kocim kiju ruszył do domu. Szczęście miał ser w kórtce więc kwami było najedzone. Ja zaś również rószyłam ale do swojego pokoju. -marinett- krzykneła tiki- czemu tak długo odwlekałaś lekcje tańca przez cały ostani tydzień teraz w dwa dni musisz się nauczyć całego układu, a to prawie nie wykonalne. upadłam zrozpaczona na krzesło od biórka. -oj no wiem tiki, ale widzisz. Mam dwie lewe nogi jeśli chodzi o taniec, jestem jeszcze bardziej niezdarna niż na co dzień. Jakbym zatańczyła z Adrienem ośmieszyłam bym się. -no teraz i tak się ośmieszysz i to z presjo czasu. -tiki- powiedziałam ze strachem- licze teraz na słowa otuchy a nie skargi i zażalenia. Pomóż mi. -Ech, no dobrze. Nawet jak się ośmieszysz Adrienowi to nie przeszkadza on zawsze będzie cie kochał. Przytuliłam ją. -jak jeszcze raz palniesz takie wielkie głupstwo, zaczne ci dawać kartki z tym co kiedy mówić. -osz ty.-zaczełyśmy się gonić . W Sali gimnastycznej godz 8. 15 Razem z Adrienem byliśmy już przebrani. Ja miałam na sobie czarne leginsy, tramki. Luźną różowiutką bluskę na jednym rękawku, odsłaniającą ramiączko czarnego stanika na której wisiał biały napis „Princess” . Tak, dostałam te bluzke z inicjałem od chłopaka na imieniny, i uwielbiam ją. Mój tancerz natomiast miał na sobie czarny bezrękawnik z dwoma pojedynczymi pasami na piersi i dresowe spodnie, cała odzież oczywiście od marki Gabriel, które podarował mu ojciec. - dobra możemy zaczynać-powiedziałam. Po dodkładnie 4 godz i 50 minutach. -okej teraz teraz obrót wyskok i… -AAAUUUU- krzyknął -Boże, przepraszam. -nadepnełaś na mnie, znowu. Wtedy odezwał sie plag. -dokładnie 32, do tego będzie 12 przewrotek, 17 poślizgnięć, 3 siniaki i 1 bardzo widowiskowe uderzenie o ściane. Zwycięstwo macie w kieszeni haha. Adrien posłał mu krwawe spojrzenie tiki z reszto też -mam, dość nie ważne ile razy się przewróce w życiu się tego nie nucze, mam związane ręce i dwie lewe nogi. Wyjełam butelke z wodą i zaczełam pić. -nie poddawaj się tak od razu-powiedział Patrzył na mnie przez chwile z założonymi rękami. Kiedy jednak skąńczyłam pić, wziął mnie jednym ruchem na ręce potem ustawił na środku Sali i zaczął mną kręcić. Przesuwał dłonie po mojej tali w końcu zatrzymałam się, a on trzymając mnie za ręce powiedział. -dasz rade, wiedziałem jakich żeczy dokonujesz, nie tylko jako biedronka. Zawsze będę przy tobie i ci pomoge, zgoda?- kiwnełam głową- mamy jeszcze całe jutro. Wieże w ciebie marinett. Patrzyłam w jego twarz jakby oniemiała, potem pocałunek który mnie otrzeźwił. -dobra to jeszcze raz- poinformowałam głośno.-więc najpierw do przodu, potem w prawo, w miejscu i……. I tak zleciała reszta dnia jak i również następa doba. Nim się jednak obejrzałam był poniedziałek wieczór a ja byłam za kulisami na scenie, ledwie mogąc oddychać, czułam że mam biedronki w brzuchu które go obłażą. Zaniepokojony kot podszedł do mnie. Miał białą wyjściową koszule i skórzaną czarną kamizelke, eleganckie spodnie. Ja założyłam błyszczącą czerwoną sukienkę do kolan, nad dekoltem była czarna siateczka. Miałam czerwone pół obcasy do tańca, włosy były spięte w kok w które był wpleciony duży różowy kwiat. Oboje jednak mieliśmy maski i te wielkie kocie uszy. -wszystko ok. my lady? -tak tak, może, nie wiem. -chej zaufaj mi. Kiwnęłam. W tym czasie na scene wkroczyła Chloe z tym swoim wiekim tancerzem z Argentyny, odtańczyli ich ludowe tango, muszę przyznać byli dobrzy, a raczej wspaniali. Czułam druzgocząco porażkę. -chej jestem tu, nie będziesz sama.-złapał mnie za ręke -chyba masz racje- uśmiechnełam się szeroko. -A TERAZ BOCHATEROWIE PARYŻA, ZAPRASZAM NA SCENE. Wziełam głęboki wdech, bałam się, wiedziałam jednak że nie jestem sama. Weszliśmy na scene. Kot przesuwa mi rękę po tali i zaczynamy, po chwili tańcze po scenie, wiruje. Oddalam się od niego wykonuje układ wracam, prześliguje się obok niego, pozycja 90 stopni roższeżenia, następnie łapie mnie za rękę i zaczyna kręcić, wiruje, oczy Francji skupione są na nas, w końcu przestaje podrzuca mnie wysoko. Ląduje dalej. Nagle jakby w biegu, lądujemy w swoich ramionach. Kot mnie podnosi, jesteśmy styknięci czołami, zdyszani ale uśmiechnięci. -w porządku moja pani.-pyta szeptem - tak w porządku, teraz tak. Odwracamy się w stronę sceny i ukłon, publiczność wiwatuje, oklaskuje nas ze wszystkich sił. Odwracamy się i ruszamy w stronę kulis. Na miejscu już widać wkurzoną Chloe wydzierającą się na tego tancerza. Pięć minut później są wyniki. -OGŁASZMY ZWYCIĘSTWO BIEDRONKI I CZARNEGO KOTA! Ze szczęścia nie wytrzymałam kot również. Wziął mnie na ręce i zaczoł się kręcić. 5 sekund później pocałunek od niego, długo to nie trwało bo chwile później kot się opamiętał, oklapły mu uszy. -ten ja no wybacz. Nie znosiłam gdy tak się usprawiedliwiał, nim dokończył złapałam go po boku głowy, przysunełam do siebie i namiętnie pocałowałam. Ustały mu uszy, zamkoł oczy, złapał mnie za biodro i zostało już tylko migdalenie, nim zdążyliśmy się tym nacieszyć zjawiła się prasa, oczywiście wszystko uchwyciła, i zaczeły się sypać pytania „na co przekażemy nagrodę?” „jak długo jesteśmy parą?” „czy ten związek ma przyszłość?” ale żadne z nas nie zwracało na nich szczególnej uwagi, nie chciałam teraz w flesze, jedyne na co miałam ochote, to patrzeć w te jego duże przepełnione miłością zielone oczy, nic innego nie miało znaczenia. No prawie, bo została jeszcze nagroda. Ruszyliśmy w stronę szczytu podium. Złapałam kota za ręke. Dostaliśmy statuetki taneczne i wieńce kwiatów na szyje. Zapytano nas na co przeznaczymy wygrane 10 tysiecy franków. Odpowiedzieliśmy że na szpital dziecięcy. Ciekawa historia co pamiętniku? Do zobaczenia później bo biedronka ma dzisiaj randke. PS zapraszam do komentowania inaczej nie wiem czy ktoś to czyta. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania